


Under the blue stars

by Voidsam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is an innocent bean, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Kara is an awesome mother, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, connor is a sweet android, falloutish, markus is clan leader, scavenger!Connor, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsam/pseuds/Voidsam
Summary: Years after the human and android war was ended by massive nuclear attacks. The world is left barren and broken.A lone surviving android, by the name of Connor, wonders around with a four legged droid he’s named DOG. What happens when be enters what use to he Detroit Michigan?





	Under the blue stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this work is on tumblr. The blog is Camilleflyingrotteb

REBOOTING...

Year: 3087

Day: March 3d

All systems a online and functional.

 

Brown eyes gazed around the surrounding land, refocusing and adjusting after shutdown. The android looked down at it’s white hand, flexing its mechanical fingers, the rest of its body was white and various shades of grey. It’s synthetic skin stopped working full body, it stopped at its chin, white fading away into his fair skinned face. 

A four legged robot jumped in front of it, making happy beeping noises. The android smiled and patted its flat body. “I’m alright, just a minor shut down,” the android pulled its brown cloak like jacket around its shoulders and pinned it in the front. It bent down and picked up a ragtag bag that was almost full of old niknaks from before the end. 

 

“Come on, we have a long walk,” the android becond the small droid to its side and set off. 

 


End file.
